Question: Triangle $ABC$ has side lengths $AB=5$, $BC=6$, and $AC=7$. Two bugs start simultaneously from $A$ and crawl along the perimeter of the triangle in opposite directions at the same speed. They meet at point $D$. What is $BD$?
Explanation: The perimeter of the triangle is $5+6+7=18$, so the distance that each bug crawls is 9.  Therefore $AB+BD=9$, and $BD=\boxed{4}$.